Secret A Vampire Knight Novel
by M-Alicia-M
Summary: Shiki Senri e Touya Rima estudaram juntos e trabalharam juntos por anos, até descobrir que o sentimento que os une talvez não seja só amizade;
1. Secret A Vampire Knight Novel

.I: O anime "Vampire Knight" bem como todos seus personagens, pertencem a mangáka "Matsuri Hino";

.II: A maioria dos personagens são os pertencentes ao anime original, no entanto alguns novos foram inventados por mim;

.III: Os personagens "Shiki" e "Rima" são os principais da fic (não, jura?);

.IV: A fic se passa após o final do anime "Vampire Knight Guilty", porém todos os acontecimentos aqui retratados nada representam do mangá, tendo sido criados por mim;

.V: As personalidades dos personagens, bem como alguns acontecimentos retratados, podem vir a divergir do anime original, no entanto, farei o máximo possível para ser fiel a eles;

.VI: Apesar de Shiki e Rima serem os principais, os demais personagens também aparecerão, porém de os conflitos envolvendo-os poderão demorar vários capítulos para serem concluídos, visto que a prioridade será do casal principal;

.VII: Caso eu venha a cometer algum erro relacionado aos termos em japonês, a grafia correta do nome/sobrenome de algum personagem, ou a mitologia dos vampiros segundo o anime, peço que, por favor, me informem para que possa efetuar sua correção;

.VIII: Os títulos dos capítulos em geral refletem apenas parte dele, e não ele todo, e são meio tosquinhos porque eu sou péssima nisso, rs;

.XI: Não custa lembrar que essa foi a minha primeira fic de Vampire Knight, e espero sinceramente que gostem;


	2. I: Prólogo

**Regras Da Agência de Modelos "Beautiful People":**

_.I: Estar sempre disponível para os trabalhos solicitados pela empresa;_

_.II: Jamais questionar as ordens recebidas;_

_.III: Cuidar de sua aparência e manter-se sempre impecável em todo e qualquer lugar onde esteja;_

_.IV: Jamais tomar atitudes que possam vir a prejudicar seu trabalho;_

_.V: A quebra de contrato com a agência, ou o desrespeito às normas da mesma, acarretarão em punição severa;_

_.VI: Jamais ter quaisquer tipos de envolvimentos que não sejam de teor estritamente profissional com seus colegas de trabalho;_

**Modelos Principais Da Agência "Beautiful People":**

_.I: Watanabe Aika;_

_.II: Nagasaka Yuri;_

_.III: Toyua Rima;_

_.IV: Nakamura Aimi;_

_.V: Kobayashi Jun;_

_.VI: Shiki Senri;_


	3. II: E Um Novo Ano Começa

A brisa fina que adentrou os aposentos pela enorme janela bagunçou ligeiramente as já desordenadas pilhas de papéis depositadas sobre a mesa, fazendo com o que o homem responsável por manuseá-las se sentisse ainda mais desesperado.

Depois do ataque pelo qual a Academia Cross passara no verão anterior, comandado por um vampiro de sangue puro conhecido como "Rido", e auxiliado por seu exército de vampiros de Level-E, fora extremamente difícil, para dizer o mínimo, reparar os danos causados, e tornar a academia habitável novamente. Um processo que, em realidade, ainda não havia acabado.

Devido a tudo isso, Cross Kaien estava, naquele momento, vendo-se as voltas com as solicitações de matriculas de novos alunos e demais formulários, no entanto, encontrava-se também em estado de felicidade, devido a um telegrama recebido por ele mais cedo naquele dia, enviado por sua filha adotiva Cross – agora Kuran – Yuuki. O mesmo informava que ela, Kuran Kaname, Hanabusa Aidou, Kain Akatusiki e Souen Luca, voltariam para a academia naquele ano, como estudantes da _Night Class_. Junto a ele, também recebera um de Ichijou Takuma, solicitando permissão para que ele, bem como seus amigos Touya Rima e Shiki Senri, também pudessem retornar as suas antigas vagas.

Como se apenas isso não bastasse para contribuir com o excelente humor do diretor – excetuando sua dificuldade em lidar com todas as suas obrigações – também havia recebido solicitações para a _Night Class _de duas vampiras nobres, que estavam dispostas a mudar-se de seus respectivos países apenas pela chance de estudarem ali.

O ex-hunter encontrava-se tão profundamente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, que mal notou que a porta de seu escritório fora aberta, até que a voz de seu outro filho adotivo se fizesse ouvir, interrompendo suas divagações.

–Eles voltarão então? – O rapaz perguntou de modo sombrio, e Kaien não precisou questioná-lo, para saber a quem ele se referia.

–Sim, Kyriu-Kun, eles voltarão, todos eles, e espero poder contar com você para continuar executando suas funções de monitor. Neste ano Yuuki irá para a _Night Class_, e não será mais monitora, então só posso confiar a tarefa a você. Pretendia mantê-lo na _Day Class_ como prefeito, se concordar com isso.

Zero abaixou o rosto, encarando os próprios pés e apertando as mãos em punho. Ele não parecia nada contente, porém ao responder sua voz soou resignada:

–Faça como quiser, diretor.

••••••••••••

–Aqui está o seu chá, Onee-sama – Anunciou uma garotinha, enquanto adentrava o quarto da irmã a passos lentos – E também uma carta, que chegou pra você. É do diretor da Academia Cross.

Uma segunda garota, esta mais velha, sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, estendendo avidamente as mãos para o pedaço de papel. Bianca esperara por ele durante um longo tempo, e mal podia crer que finalmente chegara. Suas mãos tremiam levemente ao abri-la, sob o atento olhar da mais nova, e, quando leu seu conteúdo, mal pode conter a felicidade, saltando para cima da mesa, e gritando em contentamento.

–Sim, sim, sim – Comemorou, chegando até mesmo a bater palmas em sua euforia – Fui aceita!

A pequena ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Porque está tão feliz com isso, Onee-sama?

Bianca desceu de cima da mesa então, indo até a sua cômoda e retirando desta uma revista de uma famosa marca de roupas.

–Por que... – Anunciou, apontando orgulhosamente para a capa da mesma – _Ele_ estuda na Academia Cross.

••••••••••••

Nathalie terminou de recolher as cartas que haviam chegado naquela manhã, andando preguiçosamente para dentro de casa.

Como sempre, seu pai não lhe prestou a menor atenção, e mesmo sabendo que os anos já deveriam tê-la acostumado ao seu desprezo, a jovem não pode evitar sentir uma forte pontada de dor.

Foi até o seu quarto na ponta dos pés, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não ocasionar alguma briga, e atirou-se sobre a cama.

Revirou a carta que recebera durante vários minutos, mordendo os lábios e encarando o teto. Aquela sua última esperança, e, se não houvesse sido aceita, tudo estaria perdido.

–Oh bem, ficar enrolando não mudará o que está escrito – Disse para si mesma, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares e a abrindo, de forma esperançosa.

Leu o seu conteúdo, e então um enorme sorriso formou-se em seu rosto, afinal, não havia nenhuma academia igual em qualquer outra parte do mundo...

••••••••••••

A imponente limusine negra parou no sinal vermelho, atraindo olhares impressionados de diversas pessoas do lado de fora.

Alheio a isso, Takuma Ichijou aproveitou a pausa no trajeto para levantar o olhar da tela de seu computador, e chamar a atenção de seus companheiros de viagem – Hey, Shiki – Chamou, e o ruivo, que estivera olhando com ar entediado para a janela, virou-se para encará-lo.

–Sim?

Sorrindo, o loiro virou seu computador em direção ao amigo, para que ele pudesse ver sua tela.

–Veja só o que eu encontrei.

A página mostrava as últimas fotos que Shiki havia tirado na agência, em seu mais recente trabalho para uma marca de roupas cujo nome o modelo não conseguia recordar-se, e, no alto da aba do navegador lia-se "Fã-Clube do Shiki".

–Ele tem mais de dois milhões de membros, meninas do mundo todo.

Rima também estivera olhando para o tempo com cara de pouco ânimo, mas voltou sua atenção para os colegas ao ouvir aquilo, soltando um leve bufar.

–Como você foi parar nisso Ichijou?

O loiro deu uma risada.

–O site estava salvo nos meus favoritos. Provavelmente a minha irmã o colocou ai.

Rima voltou a bufar, mas de canto de olho, deu uma olhada rápida e despercebida no endereço da pagina: .com

–Qual é o problema, Rima-chan? – Ichijou perguntou em tom preocupado, notando seu súbito mal humor.

A garota procurou desconversar, voltando a olhar para o teto.

–Não dormi direito na noite passada, e estou cansada.

Shiki, que nada mais havia comentado até então, e não parecera dar a mínima para o site e todas as suas "fãs", pegou sua caixinha de pockys e estendeu um palito a garota.

–Aqui, Rima.

A menina o aceitou prontamente, e até sorriu por uns instantes, antes que todos voltassem suas atenções para onde haviam estado anteriormente, e o sinal abrisse, fazendo com que a limusine voltasse a avançar.

Permaneceram em silêncio, cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, durante todo o restante do trajeto, que não demorou muito, e logo eles viram-se parados ao portão da Academia Cross, onde vários alunos novos e também antigos já se reuniam.

Os três jovens desceram e recolheram suas malas, e, quando Ichijou dispensou o motorista e este partiu, apressaram-se a ir ao encontro dos velhos amigos.

–Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, Akatsuki, Aidou, Luca... Como vão todos? – O loiro os cumprimentou alegremente, assim dando inicio a uma conversa sobre o que todos haviam andado fazendo, até que o diretor chegasse e os interrompesse, aos prantos e gritos de emoção por revê-los todos.

Por fim, o homem chamou-os até seu escritório.

–Devo apresentar a você as novas alunas da _Night Class_, Kaname-kun, para que possa ensiná-la as regras e mostrar seus dormitórios.

–É claro – O rapaz concordou, e então todos puseram-se a segui-lo.

Ao chegarem, duas meninas aguardavam, sentadas em amplas poltronas que ficavam de frente a escrivaninha, mas levantaram-se para cumprimentá-los ao verem-nos chegar.

–Esse é o líder do dormitório, Kuran Kaname – Kaien as apresentou de modo solene – E estas são as novas alunas da _Night Class_, Nathalie Ross e Kimotto Bianca.

Kaneme já prepara-se para cumprimentá-las, quando foi interrompido pela gargalhada de Ichijou, que não conseguira conter-se ao ouvir aquilo.

–Kimotto Bianca? – Perguntou em meio aos risinhos, enquanto todos o encaravam pasmados.

–Porque você está rindo Ichijou? – Rima questionou-o por fim, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

–Kimotto Bianca – Ele respondeu, olhando para ela e Shiki enquanto falava – É a presidente e fundadora do "Fã-Clube do Shiki", que eu estava mostrando a vocês.


End file.
